Land Without Dragons
by Hero-of-the-Fandoms
Summary: Nessa was just a normal viking, the daughter of the chief of Goodwin. When she wakes up one day in the future next to a boy she hadn't seen for three years, she learns that her fate is intertwined with the boy's. After the two meet two siblings from the future and get transported back, they must find out how to get back to the land without dragons. T 'cause author's paranoid.


Most people lost a boot or a cup on a bad day. Not me. I get sent centuries into the future, waking up next to a boy I hadn't seen since the Red Death was killed. He, as it turned out, had the same fate as me. Now, you might be asking some questions. Who is this boy? What happened in the future? Did we ever get back to Berk? Well, I'll tell you. First, I should probably introduce myself. You can call me Nessa. Nessa McFreya.

* * *

"Oh, the gods hate me, Toothless."

A boy's voice and a dragon's whimper woke me up. My eyes opened, and I saw a vaguely familiar face. I rubbed my eyes, and my dragon, a Skrill named Shock, put his head on my lap. I sat up and looked around, noticing we were in front of a large building that had "National Museum of Berk" carved into a slab of marble above the door.

"Wait, Nessa? Is that you?"

I looked up and saw the boy staring at me. "Uh... How do you know my name?"

The boy smiled. "Nessa, it's me! It's Hiccup!"

That, for sure, was impossible. The Hiccup I knew was dorky, short, and not muscular at all. The boy standing in front of me was tall, muscular, and well... hot.

"Hiccup? Really? You look, um, so... wow. You've changed. I haven't seen you since we were fourteen!" I said.

"That was a long three years. Um... Where are we?"

"I have no idea..." I said, as Shock pushed me to the building. The world looked strange. All of the buildings were brick or stone, no more wood. There were strange metal box-like things with wheels lining the paved streets. The few people I did see were dressed strange. Hiccup and Toothless ran after Shock and I. I hesitated when we reached the building and then opened the door. The first thing I noticed was a statue. A huge statue. It had a man that looked eerily like Hiccup and a Night Fury. I would bet on my dead mother's grave it was supposed to be Hiccup. I noticed a small statue of a girl near the back of a museum next to a large sign and a glass case. I walked over to the statue slowly, despite Hiccup's protests. The girl's face was familiar, both in a painting on the sign and on the statue. She was older than me, probably in her mid-twenties. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I would only realize later that the face was my own.

"Nessa... Nessa, come over here. You need to see this," Hiccup said, his voice shaky, as he grabbed my arm and led me to a glass case and an even larger sign. I peered inside the case and my eyes widened. Inside the case was a dragon and an old man. The dragon was obviously a Night Fury, even if it was decayed. The man's armor had the Berk crest on it. I stepped a few inches to the side and looked at the sign. It read:

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3, **

**known as Hiccup the Brave,**

**and**

**Toothless the Night Fury**

**d. 910 AD**

**Hiccup the Brave was the chief of Berk and husband to Nessa the Noble. Hiccup was the first dragon rider and tamer, training a Night Fury he named Toothless. Hiccup was buried in a tomb near Berk with Nessa the Noble and their two dragons. He and Nessa were killed in battle against enemy vikings when he was 57 years old. **

There was finer print, too small for my eyes to read. The language was strange. It was close enough to my own to read the large text, but barely. My eyes got even wider. The building was dedicated to Berk. _Our_ Berk. People suddenly filled the museum, flocking to the replica of the Red Death and the other glass cases. I noticed a girl around 15 and a boy around 10 walking towards us. Shock tried hiding behind me, but a 40 foot long dragon isn't easily hidden behind a skinny 5'4 viking girl. The boy suddenly stopped as his eyes saw Shock.

"Hilda, Hilda, Hilda, look! It's a real Skrill! Just like Nessa the Noble's! They're the second fastest dragon there is! And there's a Night Fury! Hilda, get your face out of that book and listen to me!" The boy tugged on the girl's jacket but she didn't pay attention. The boy gave up and ran over to Hiccup and me. "Are you guys real vikings? Are your dragons real? CAN I FLY ON THEM?"

I raised an eyebrow and Hiccup whispered in my ear. "What are we supposed to do?"

I shrugged and whispered back. "Just tell him the truth, I guess."

The boy tugged on one of his short blonde braids. _This kid sure looks like a viking_, I thought. "So you guys are the real Nessa the Noble and Hiccup the Brave? Oh my bajeezus. (**A/N: Hey, I say that a lot. I was bound to have one of my characters say that eventually.)** Oh, I'm Apallo Horthman by the way, and I happen to be a direct descendant of Gobber the Belch! The bookworm is my sister, Hilda. Wait, what are you two doing in New York City? You should be back in Berk!"

"Uh, we actually don't know how we got here. Toothless, no, get down from there, that's not a toy. For the love of Tho- Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup sighed, after Toothless climbed onto the life sized replica of the Red Death and then grabbed him. I leaned on Shock, suddenly feeling nauseated and light-headed. Toothless flew down from the Red Death statue and let Hiccup down. He crawled over to Hilda and peered over her shoulder, looking at her book. Toothless snatched the book in his mouth and flew back up to Red Death's head, letting out a little dragon laugh at Hilda's major freak-out. Toothless suddenly dropped the book and it hit Hilda in the head.

"I'm okay!"

Toothless's eyes rolled back in his head and I noticed Shock's were too. Toothless fell off the statue, landing on Hilda.

"Less okay," Hilda moaned, poking her head out from under Toothless's now unconscious body.

Shock went limp against me and I got nervous. Hiccup ran over to Toothless, helped Hilda out, and then lifted Toothless's head, worry displayed on his face. I collapsed against Shock, my vision going blurry. I saw Hiccup lean against Toothless, clutching his head. Hilda and Apallo didn't look much better. My vision went completely black and we were suddenly in a new place.

We were in Berk.


End file.
